You are My Sunshine
by Doctor Holo
Summary: A young man on his way to collect eight badges runs into a gardevoir who has met a bad end in her life. They will end up together, but beyond that the future is unknown and uncertain. Both have lessons to teach each other, come on and join this wild ride. I have a patreon if you wish to support this endeavor, it will continue regardles. DM me for info
1. Chapter 1

(So, third time is the charm. Doctor page is back and revamping this story again. It has been five whole years. I have grown a lot since then, I am a much better writer since then. But what hasn't changed is the special place in my heart this story has had for me. I have never forgotten it. And I plan on doing it justice this time and making a loong loooong storyline. This will be my passion project. I will be adding a in a few days, but it is not required. I will still be doing the story, it's just a way to show your appreciation and support. It will also help move me along a little faster as I am an adult with a job now haha. If you are interested in becoming a Patron before the link gets put up, DM me. Thank you and enjoy the story.)

Chapter 1

A young man bounced up and down on a dirt path. His phone blared hard rock. His red earbuds dangled from his jean pockets, unneeded on this lonely road. Yet he wasn't completely alone, his tepig struggled between keeping up with his long strides and bouncing to the music itself. The poor thing had been so startled when it heard the harsh sound at first, but it grew accustomed. This young man, Malachi, had gotten his first badge at Orlando, Florida. His protective parents hadnt let him step foot outside of the house long enough to go on a journey. But faced with the prospect of him moving away to college, they had given him the option to tour a few states and get enough badges under his belt to challenge the Elite Four. And most importantly, make some money for college. Malachi wasn't one to get caught up on the "badge trend", but he couldnt deny the monetary benefits. He looked down appreciatively at his Tepig, fire was Malachi's element. He loved to watch things burn, but he was by no means an unstable pyro. He just liked raw power. He looked back onto the path and let the sun soak into him, closing his eyes to the beat.

After he collected eight badges, they would give him a title based on the states he got them in. It was most likely he would end up with "Grove Walker" or something stupid, what with all the fruit trees he's been seeing. At the very least he could get some of his old childhood friends to shut up about him not having any badges.

Malachi's thoughts were interrupted by the painful electric shock through his head. His hair stood on end and a bright flash of blue sparked in the distant brush, amongst Tepig's squealing. Malachi shook his head and combed his hair, checking out the nearby brush. His hand was on a pokeball, ready to catch an electric type. But all he found was a girl with dyed-blue hair lying on the ground. She wore a… very fetching blue and white dress. But this wasn't the time to be admiring how it fell around her legs. There was a more pressing concern. The coppery scent evaporating off of the blood on her torso and her thighs. He turned her over by the shoulder and flinched. He would be going to college to be a nurse, but the bloodied lip and black eyes hit him hard. HIs heart stopped when he saw the blood red protrusion on her chest, and realized it was a horn, "A… pokemon?" He whipped out his phone and scanned her upper body with his camera, "...gardevoir" He blinked a few uncomfortable seconds and fished a potion out of his pack. He dumped the distilled liquid down her throat, yet she didn't even react to the harsh burning most would. She had a pulse, that much he knew.

Malachi scratched at his stubble as he debated whether to pokeball her or not. It was risky legally speaking to capture a pokemon that was already owned, and he didn't need anything ruining his college application. He tested her weight, psychics were often thin and light and she was no exception. He carefully picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "Well Teppy," Malachi sighed, "Let's take this girl-pokemon into town and see if their's and ad for her or something. Tepig worridly sniffed her limp arms and walked behind to watch her.

As light as she was, any weight would get heavy over time. He stopped half an hour later and rested her against a highway rail winding to Ocala. He studied her pale face with some trepidation, he was almost afraid to touch her now for some reason. He got another potion and positioned her jaw and throat so she wouldn't choke. She most definetly felt the stinging this time. She coughed and lurched forward, a psychic scream emanating from her head like ethereal gas on a hot day. Malachi twisted and turned on the ground in agony, but no amount of covering his ears would shut out a scream directly to his brain.

"S-stop I'm trying to he-" He felt himself vomit suddenly and fall over on his side before blacking out.

Malachi opened his eyes again and lurched up in a bed. He was in a hospital gown and… obviously enough in a hospital . He jumped out of bed and tied the back of the gown as the cold floor leeched the sleep out of his body.

"Sir?"

A young female nurse stopped inside when she heard him rustling, "Please don't move too suddenly, we don't know how you're recovering from the psychic emanations,"

Malachi shot her a glance, ofcourse thats what they assumed happened, "Where's… my gardevoir," His jaw clenched shut at the end of the question _what the fuck are you doing Malachi you're gonna get arrested_

"Your gardevoir?" The nurse frowned and her countenance darkened.

"I caught her," he explained quickly, "I found her on the side of the road and I needed to transport her. But she got out of her ball and…" he tapped his head, "She seems to be far jumpier than most pokemon,"

"I see, we are finishing the DNA tests so please do not leave your room for the time being," She added without emotion and watched his eyes wander to the police officer outside his door.

"DNA? What kind of DNA are you testing?"

"Mr…"

"Malachi,"

"Malachi, she was raped. Brutally." She added with a mist in her eyes.

He blinked back and bit his lip in disgust, "You've gotta be shitting me" he breathed out, that's what the blood on her thighs were. Good God she must have teleported from her attacker. Malachi waited in his room and flipped through his phone while he awaited the results of the, what he could only assume to be, semen sample test. They let him see his Tepig but he was left in the custody of the officer until his innocence was proven. The nurse came back later and let him know the good news, ofcourse he wasn't the rapist. The nurse returned his pokeball and waited for him to get dressed so she could take him to see the gardevoir, "You are allowed to keep her ofcourse, even if the situation is questionable, but you will be billed for the hospital visit if you claim her,"

Malachi grimaced inwardly at the thought, yet when he saw her laying in the bed his breath caught. She was in a coma he was told, and he wouldnt even be able to leave right away if he claimed her. But she was…. So beautiful. She looked peaceful laying there that Malachi stammered out, "At the very least I will wait to see if she wakes up,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malachi, but if you intend to keep her you need to make a decision at the end of the day" The nurse pursed her lips pragmatically, "May I make a suggestion before you speak? Sing to her,"

"Sing? Wh-"

"She is known as the emotion pokemon. Music i general is very effective as a non pharmalogical way of healing, but even more so with psychics like her. Stimulate her mind, sing something soft and peaceful, and maybe it'll snap her out of it,"

"Hmm, very well but, I dont like an audience," he half smiled at the nurse and she took her leave. Malachi stood there and gazed at the Gardevoir even as he pulled up a chair. He remembered a song that he always told himself he would sing to a pretty girl to woo her over, the idiotic romantic that he was, but this was a different situation.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me for another

You'll regret it all some day

You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

I was peeping through the bars

You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

So please don't take my sunshine away…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malachi tossed and turned in his sleep. He had a dark dream. IN this dream he was holed up in a warehouse with a crowd of other people. They were faceless, he couldn't make them out. Malachi was busy barking orders to set up chairs as a defensive line in front of a row of double doors. In the distance on the horizon, a massive pillar of shadow rose like a profane obelisk. Wisps, or tentacles, raped the sky and twisted in the air like smoke that never dissipated. Malachi looked on at the female presence, clutching a butterfly knife in his hand. The time had come. The world was populated enough to feed her, and her fingers were running across the ground. A horde of canine monsters were swarming across the parking lot and making a beeline for the defenders. They weren't actual life, they were all her. When their bodies shattered through the glass, the last thing Malachi remembered dreaming was his surprise at how easily the butterfly knife sunk into its skull.

The dream was popped like a water balloon on a hot summer day by an angelic voice. And he knew peace. Malachi had apparently fallen asleep on the nearby empty bed. Sunlight was streaming in. But those red eyes were brighter than any sunlight. The gardevoir was sitting on the bed, bundled up in her blanket like a burrito, staring at him. Malachi's heart must have skipped a beat, he'd never seen such clear eyes, _Damn_ He thought.

_I'm sorry?_

Malachi paused and looked around. It was the strangest feeling, like he had heard a thought that was not his own. Then he looked back at the gardvoir, telepathy, "Ah n-nothing I'm sorry, " He felt it would be impossible to lie to those round rubies, aside from the fact she could read his mind. He was still troubled. Not because of any bad feeling mind you, it was the startling lack thereof. He remembered the dream and how bad it made him feel, but he felt nothing but calm now. And that confused him.

The gardevoir tilted her head and prodded, _What's wrong?_

"I feel strange," Malachi admitted, "Like I'm missing something-"

_Would you like those bad feelings back?_

Now it was his turn to say, "I'm sorry?"

_I ate your dream, Malachi_ She talked like she was explaining to a child. It both comforted and irked Malachi, _I saw everything, and I took away your negative energy._

"Thank you. I must admit," He looked at her, and glazed over her form quickly. It was best to watch one's eyes with a psychic, "You have the most piercing eyes I have ever seen…"

The comment made her beam and her face seemed to become even more angelic. He tried to keep his thoughts to himself _The nurse wanted to see you, Malachi _She finally said with a touch of coyness.

"Thank you," The constant intrusion into his head was making him feel dizzy. Malachi stumbled to the nurses desk and leaned on the counter.

"Morning sleepyhead!" The nurse from last night handed him a cup of hospital coffee, "That gardevoir is an absolute gem isn't she? Just about the most beautiful personality,"

"Yeah…" He groaned and sipped his coffee, "Beautiful. Tell me what's going on here please then. I'm still trying to wrap my head around why you're letting me take her. Does she know about this?And do you actually trust me or do you just not care because she's a pokemon?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry this just seems so bizarre to me,"

"Well, me and Gardenia, that's her name, had a long talk about that." The nurse smirked a little and worked on her computer without making eye contact with him, "She took the liberty of reading your mind while you slept. When we made her the offer, she wanted to see if you were trustworthy. And it seems you are,"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," He muttered into his coffee, "So your telling me she read my life like a book," He glanced back to see her making the bed, so human-like.

"It's quite common, and not very preventable you understand," The woman shruged.

Malachi grumbled, "Well I'd love to have her. This really is a rare oppurtunity in of itself, I think," he scratched his five o' clock shadow. Psychics were not easy to come by.

"Now let's get something clear, Malachi," The nurse drew her attention with her harsh tone, "Be careful. She might only be property, but the law wont be on your side if you make the same mistake as her trainer, are you hearing me? She looks human. She talks human. Those hips sway human. But she is not human, do you understand?"

"I understand," He nodded, he wasnt sure what to add. He hadn't considered how shapely her hips were until the nurse pointed it out. Malachi obtained a spare pokeball from the nurse and he and Gardenia prepared for the journey in not such awkward silence, for she knew he preffered to speak in the silence of the road. Not that she wouldn't already know what he wanted to say, "So I'm told your name is Gardenia?" He looked at her from the side. She walked beside as gracefully as if she floated.

"My name," She spoke aloud, Malachi hid his surprise well, but not so much his attraction to her voice, "Is Gardenia. But in moments of silence, for other psychichs my name is-" An indescribable sound played in Malachi's head, it had the distinct tell of crystal.

" I think I understand," He nodded, "But they are both beautiful names. I dont know what to call the second one. But I remember the Gardenia bushes my mother used to plant," Malachi looked down at her skirt, "They were white like you," He sensed that Gardenia was still a bit uneasy, but he couldn't blame her. The walk from Ocala was long. Their next major destination was the Georgia border. Gardenia was frailer and struggled to keep up. She was beginning to stumble over even the small ridges in the road. Malachi reached out to catch her before she tumbled again. When she fell into his arms she screamed in horror that it pierced his heart and left him stunned. She backed away from him and immediately started crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didnt mean to over react like that!" She trembled and stepped back to him and hugged onto his arm, trying to make sure his feeling weren't hurt and that he didn't feel rejected. Malachi marveled at this and held her against him, "Gardenia. Gardenia no stop, I'm fine, I'm fine now's not the time to be worrying about me," He nuzzled the top of her head with his hand, "I just wanna make sure you're okay,"

"I'm fine," She sniffed and hardened her features,"Just some bad memories, let's keep walking,"

"No," he shook his head and she looked up at him, "Let's camp here. We're both tired." Malachi threw up a tent with two seperate sleeping bags. Gardenia stood awkwardly at the entrance while Malachi burrowed into his sleeping bag, "That one's yours silly," He motioned tot he second one,"

"Thank you master," She nodded.

"Woah woah," He sat up, "I dont do the whole… master business. I aint your master. Me and my pokemon are partners nothing less, alright?"

"Yes… Malachi. Old habits," she smiled sadly and awkwardly stuffed herself into the bag with her dress.

"And Gardenia?" He was glad she wasn't looking at him with those eyes of hers, they did strange things to her, " Don't harden yourself like that,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, but Maalchi knew that she knew.

"I know you've been through a lot. It's bad enough when a human loses touch with their emotions. But someone like you? It'll be devestating. If you want to cry, just do it. I won't judge you," Malachi never heard her answer before he fell asleep. It was later in the night that sleep was briefly robbed from him and he heard Gardenia whimpering from inside her sleeping bag. But his eyes would not give consent to stay awake and he fell back asleep.

It was morning but, Malachi's chest hurt. He turned his head and let out a soft yawn, opening his eyes to meet the face of Gardenia a mere two inches away. She had climbed out of her sleeping bag and cuddled up next to him. Her arm was draped over his chest, her horn was in his side, and her leg was thrown over his. Her breath smelled sweet like honey, but by God he had to focus! He looked at the top of the tent and tried to move his hips out from under her leg. He grit his teeth and thought of mashed potatoes. He turned his head back and now her eyes were open. She blinked wordlessly and slid off of him, sensing his discomfort but not seeming terribly bothered by it. They packed up their bags and set off on the road again.


End file.
